King Julien
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|BTS}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- King Julien XIII is a major character in the Madagascar franchise, the anti-hero of The Penguins of Madagascar, and the main protagonist of All Hail King Julien. History ''All Hail King Julien King Julien takes on the role as King of the Lemurs of Madagascar after his uncle "Uncle King Julien" hands him the crown and leaves the kingdom. Julien is given a personal bodyguard named Clover and even though he thinks she can be a bit paranoid, he trusts her. In "King Me," in spite of his usual selfishness, he went to save his people from the foosa, even though he knew he could be hurt in seconds. Eventually, he is bitten on the butt by a foosa. When he was looking for a weapon to defeat the foosa, he stumbled upon a Boombox. When it played a song, he couldn't help but dance to the music. He felt in his heart that music, or his moves, would be his ultimate weapon. In "Enter the Fanaloka," Karl the Fanaloka wanted to prove he was the most genius animal by defeating Julien. However, he doesn't regard him as a foe. Throughout the episodes, King Julien grew into a great king, and possibly the greatest king of Madagascar, with his unforgettable greatness, as he sacrifices himself to save the kingdom, gives the kingdom a hospital, defeated his enemies and defends his kingdom until in the episode "Un-King Me" where he lost his throne to the mountain lemur king, Koto. In ''Exiled, he makes his way back home and tries to regain his kingdom from the evil hands of Koto while facing many challenges on the way. In the final season, he tries to improve his kingdom by coming up with exciting new ideas to keep them safe and have fun, especially since Clover will be leaving Madagascar to rule the mountains with Sage. In his eponymous series, Julien is more intelligent than in the movies, specials, and the Penguins of Madagascar. However, not by much, and it's likely he only appears smarter in comparison to his kingdom's citizens, who are too stupid to be left without a king. ''Madagascar The day Alex and his friends came to Madagascar, King Julien and his subjects were enjoying their party celebrating Clover's wedding when it was invaded by foosa. When the foosa were scared off by Alex, Julien and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with Julien coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs. When asked where the people were, Julien pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julien had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. Julien insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the Foosa would be scared away for good. Maurice was sceptical about this plan but Julien insisted that being king, his ideas were the best. The next morning, Julien and the lemurs welcome Alex and the gang into their kingdom with open arms. However, during a performance, Alex reverts back to primal hunting instincts and bites Marty. Maurice informs them that Alex bit Marty because lions eat steak, which comes from other animals. Admitting that his plan failed, Julien banishes Alex to the predator side of the island. When the penguins and the chimps arrive on the ship after a brief stay in the Arctic, they help Alex control his cravings by feeding him fish, which he actually loves. Despite enjoying Madagascar, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Phil, and Mason decide to go back to New York on the boat. Unfortunately, Skipper forgot to tell them that the boat is out of fuel, leaving them stranded on the island. [[Merry Madagascar|''Merry Madagascar]] Several months later on Christmas Eve, Julien informs the Zoosters of something called, “The Red Night Goblin”, who every year throws black rocks at the kingdom. Alex manages to strike the goblin and have it crash land on the island. The goblin turns out to really be Santa Claus, who now as amnesia. While Alex and the gang deliver the gifts (hoping to get back to New York when they finish), Santa celebrates Christmas in Madagascar with the lemurs. Santa makes presents for all of the lemurs out of various resources from the jungle. When Julien is distraught at his subjects receiving gifts instead of him, he steals all the presents and takes them to the plane. Despite having all the toys, Julien is miserable. Santa comes inside and shows Julien that it is better to give than receive. The next morning, Santa and Julien are giving presents to all of the lemurs. Just then, the gang crash lands on the island and Santa’s memory returns. He then notices that one of the sacks of gifts didn’t get delivered and hops into the sleigh to deliver them, using the reserve tank of sparkly stuff. Sadly, he leaves Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, the Penguins, and the Chimps stranded back in Madagascar. Despite this, they manage to have a good time celebrating the holidays on the island. A couple of months or so later, the Penguins repair Julien’s plane to help Alex and his friends get back to New York, Julien gifted them his crown; however, he had already made himself a bigger, better one, with a gecko named Stevie on it. Julien decides to join the Zoosters and proclaims that while he is in New York, Stevie will take his place as king, leaving the other lemurs speechless. ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa After leaving Stevie in charge, Julien, along with Maurice and Mort, accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman to New York on the plane re-built by the penguins. (After kicking Mort off the plane.) He is in the first class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, Julien takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness caused by the high-speed descent. By being in First Class, he escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, Julien at first believes they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown, declaring himself king (although nobody pays much attention). He and Maurice have as much fun as possible. When they see Melman feeling depressed about losing Gloria to Moto Moto, they encourage him to go tell Gloria how he truly feels. The next day, when the reserve watering hole dries up, Julien suggests that they make a sacrifice to 'his good friends, the water Gods' at the volcano to replenish the water. He asks for a volunteer for the sacrifice, and Melman comes forward since he believes he was going to die soon anyway. But after Melman realized he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving Julien disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark that had been attempting to eat him. The shark then falls into the volcano, and as Julien comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due, in fact, to a dam constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. When the Penguins and the Chimps leave for Monte Carlo, Julien, Mort, and Maurice stay in Africa with Alex and the gang to wait for their return. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted After spending a year in Africa, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice go with the crew to Europe to get the penguins and the chimps. While the Zoosters get the chimps and the penguins, he is ready to flip the switch for the main power when Maurice gives the signal and Mort holding the clock. He presses it, shutting the power down. When they attract unwanted attention from the public, Chantel DuBois pursues them while Gloria, Melman, Marty, Alex, the penguins, the chimps, and the lemurs go on a high-speed chase in a ''Luxury Assult Recreational Vehicle (L.A.R.V.). King Julien pops open the door and thinks he's famous and calls them "Paparazzi", gleefully telling them not to take his picture. He is hit with a tranquilizer dart. The vehicle falls with King Julien while the rest are scared. The exception is Maurice, who looks surprisingly hopeful. However, he lives by the plane lifting the vehicle up (to Maurice's disappointment). When DuBois catches up to them, Julien has Mort distract DuBois while Alex sends her into a pool on top of a building. About a couple hours later, the plane crashes again, but this time, into some railroad tracks. Julien is dizzy from the crash, so Mort and Maurice carry him while he regains consciousness. The gang then finds a circus train. When they won't let them on, they lie that they are circus animals and they let them on the train. Skipper then purchases the circus as a means of getting home. The next day, Julien meets a circus bear named, "Sonya" and falls in love with her. They go on a romantic tour around Rome, and they go to Vatican City where Julien stands in line to kiss the Pope's ring. When he kisses the ring, he secretly puts it in his mouth and places it on Sonya's finger. When her tricycle is broken on the steps of the Vatican, he buys her a motorcycle instead with the pope's ring because he can't bear to see her unhappy. They go on a fun joyride and decide to do donuts at the Pantheon. When they get back to the circus, they realize that the show flopped. While running from the audience, Julien tells the chimps to throw the money to them, but they accidentally toss it to the audience. After the show is reinvented, Julien and Sonya perform as an acrobatic duo on Sonya's motorbike in the circus. When the circus arrives in New York and the animals are uncovered, he goes with the Zoosters after a heated breakup with Sonya. The Zoosters and Julien arrive at the zoo, but they realize it's not what they remembered after all. Seeing that they would rather be free in the real world then trapped in a zoo, they decide to go back to the circus. But before they can go back, they are tranquilized by DuBois and her men. Luckily, Julien escapes and gets back to the circus animals, who realize the Zoosters are in danger. That night, they all arrive at the zoo and manage to save Alex and the gang. Julien and Sonya use their motorcycle act to knock out DuBois into a reptile exhibit. In the end, Julien decides to give up being a king to be with Sonya. ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie Julien appears in the mid-credits scene. When the penguins use Mort to change Private back to normal, Julien tries to press the button, but Kowalski prevents him from doing so. When Julien presses the button, Private is returned to normal. Julien is disappointed, as he expected for more “pizazz.” Just then, Mort swallows him, which amazes the king. The Penguins of Madagascar Julien appears regularly, often noisily and unintentionally annoying Skipper and pretty much everyone. He is the self-proclaimed "King of the Zoo" no doubt due to his former king status on Madagascar. Only Mort and Maurice truly believe and respect him as their king, everyone else just humors him, showing up to his royal decrees. Julien hates having anyone touch his feet, such as passing a royal decree that anyone who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom (his habitat.) (Episode: Two Feet High and Rising.) When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home (Miracle on Ice), Julien decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing until one of the rats touched his feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. In the episode Crown Fools, Julien panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along (prompting Marlene to chase him with a crowbar). Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, he hates and ignores Mort, his most loyal follower, who treats him like a god! most likely because Mort adores Julien's feet. Mort responds to everything Julien tells him to do as "I like..." followed by whatever Julien said. In "Haunted Habitat," he mentioned that he had a dream that he was "The last Mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream despite that he was "road kill" in it. A recurring gag in the series is Julien's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, Sky Spirits. This is ironic in that, while the Sky Spirits have shown no actual display of power and therefore could possibly not be real, he did not believe in Darla's 'backwards magic' which actually IS real. It also is shown that Julien gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad visible when in Miracle on Ice, Julien spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julien's feet; in "Happy King Julien Day!", Maurice claims that Julien violently caned everyone who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. He made friends with the LEM-R unit sent to study him in Lemur See, Lemur Do. He even nick-named it Lemmy and gave him a replica crown. Appearance King Julien is a black, white, and gray ring-tailed lemur. He usually is seen wearing different crowns. His most notable crowns are the green and yellow one from the first film (which he gets back in the fourth film) and the feathered one from the second and third film. Personality King Julien is the ultimate party animal and is continuously full of himself, such as calling January, "Julianuary" and instead of saying 11, he says "Me-leven" and calling a stand-up of himself a "me-coy" instead of a decoy. This spoiled king likes to order everyone around and he would be completely intolerable if not for his insistence that everyone have fun! King Julien's towering ego more than makes up for his pint-sized body. He's quick with an insult but even quicker with a smile, so it's hard for anyone to take this lemur too seriously. Julien very much speaks his mind; even it might be rude or mean he gives his honest opinion. He is the most eccentric and colorful character. He also fights with the penguins in some episodes. He is the penguins most powerful foe and ally. King Julien's vocabulary and grammar levels are shown to be even lower in the shows than in the movies. In "Lemur See, Lemur Do", instead of saying "most disappointing" he says "disappointiest". Also, in "Popcorn Panic" he does not know that "succeed" is the opposite of "fail" and says it like "suck seed". Sometimes he likes giving others advice (Madagascar 2, Hello, Dollface, Operation: Antartica), as he believes he has an answer for everything. He also seems to be very inappropriate for Private, depicting that he is only 9 in the series. As Melman said, that he spotted 35 health laws being broken. He is also shown to be very self-centered and never takes the blame for his actions. In the episode where he is jealous because Mort's dolls have become very successful, he puts them where there are skunks to spray them. When Marlene and the penguins realize that Julien is responsible, he admits it, only to say he did it in a way that it isn't his fault. *In Zoo Tube, when he ruins the animals' plan to show a commercial with the zoo in it, he says that it was Maurice's fault (Mort wasn't there to blame). *In Paternal Egg-Stinct, Julien thinks he laid an egg, which was actually laid by a duck. He tries to steal it for himself and then blames the penguins when he loses it. The only mammals that lay eggs are monotremes and platypuses, and if an egg doesn't belong to a monotreme or a platypus, then it belongs to any other creature that can lay an egg, and there is no way Julien could lay an egg. *In the same episode, he says that Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski are responsible for his irresponsibility. According to this, Julien doesn't realize that he is responsible for his actions and irresponsibility, king or not. *Also, Julien mostly acts selfish and talking about himself a lot. Not to mention that sometimes he tries to get people's attention. Julien also seems to be very sensitive to a rejection of any kind, as seen especially in All King, No Kingdom. In Otter Gone Wild, he was upset at Marlene rejecting him. In Eclipsed, he was horrified at the sky spirits' threat of never bringing the sun back, since he's so loyal to them. He expects appreciation and acceptance from everyone, but when he gets in trouble with the whole zoo, he begs for mercy even when he ''knows he deserves what he's given. Because he is extremely conceited, selfish and rather dim-witted, Julien is a terrible king. It seems that he will only let people talk good about him. Julien could even be narcissistic in that way. But it has been referenced twice in the series that deep down, he mainly wants his friends to stay by his side. *In All King, No Kingdom, after practically banishing Mort and Maurice from the lemur habitat, he soon realizes how lonely he is, and not long after starts talking to stuffed animals because he was not invited to the other two lemur's party, although almost everyone else was (It is unknown if the penguins were on the list or not). *Another instance is in The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, where his deepest desires are shown to actually be nothing new, and just having Maurice and Mort by his side worshiping him. However, after the movie, Julien's dumb personality changed to a more serious personality because of Mort touching his feet or sometimes even worse than happen. For example in Happy King Julien Day!, Maurice has a flashback about King Julien's personality was changed to aggressive personality. In Miracle on Ice, Julien has become very enraged after the rat accidentally stepped on his feet and plucked at them. In Right Hand Man, when Maurice asking him to make Clemson a right hand man, Julien became angry and yelled at him. Romance , King Julien and Marlene did their performance together]] Movies He wasn't shown having a real love interest in the Madagascar movies until Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. He instantly becomes smitten with Sonya the Bear﻿, who eats him whole and pulls him out covered in saliva. ("What a woman!"). Something that shocks and disturbs Maurice and Mort. The two hit it off, causing mischief during the circus's Europe tour. He even willingly gives up his crown to be with her, and goes with the the rest of the gang on the circus tour. Penguins of Madagascar In the Penguins of Madagascar series, however, King Julien was given many love interests, particularly with Marlene. *In Kaboom and Kabust, Julien and Rico have a "Blowing Things Up" montage which parodies "Falling In Love" montages - however, Julien was only interested in Rico to cause mischief and explosions; upon learning it's dangerous to blow things up with Rico, he loses interest. *In Otter Gone Wild, Marlene fell in love with Julien, but which Julien didn't appreciate enough because of her wildness. As soon as they get back to the zoo, Julien accepts her offer, but Marlene no longer has the slightest interest in him. *In Otter Things Have Happened he was horrified that the penguins made Marlene hook up with Fred and claimed himself as being Marlene's 'secret boyfriend'. He tried to make Fred battle him over her. *In The Otter Woman Julien flirts with 'Arlene', unaware that she is Marlene. He has no interest in Marlene after her fur is dyed brown again. *He flirts with Ms. Perky whenever he sees her, making Rico angry. *In the episode Feline Fervor, Julien flirted with a Ferret named Zoe, who had no interest in him. All Hail King Julien In the [[All Hail King Julien|''All Hail King Julien]] Netflix series, he has also shown several love interests, including Clover who is his personal bodyguard. ''full article: [[Rumour:Julien&Clover]] *In King Me, he proposed "repopulating" the kingdom with Clover (when the other lemurs were held captive by the Foosa), and later on in the episode, he promotes her to Commander for her bravery, much to her joy. *In Crimson and Clover, King Julien falls in love with Clover's energetic and wild twin sister, Crimson. It was displayed throughout the entire episode of Clover's jealousy(even being made noticed by Maurice, which she threatened him on). Though later on in the episode he calls off the wedding due to fright, which left Crimson running away in tears. *In Body Double, King Julien misinterprets Clover's inspection on him for his signature bite mark as flirting, saying "Oh Clover, we don't have time for.." before being interrupted by her. She also displayed a great deal of anger as she went through a fit of rage once realizing that Magic Steve attempted to kill Julien to take his crown. *In Get Off My Lawn, Clover snaps out of her calm feeling when she sees King Julien getting attacked by scorpions. *In Eye of the Clover, Julien finds out Clover wants to compete in a death tournament and he refuses to let her go at first because he is afraid of her getting hurt. *In The End is Here, King Julien says that he loves her, and that if he could have had a really violent sister, he would have wanted her. Abilities Although quite lazy, his constant (virtually all the time) dancing keeps him in good physical condition, plus his natural high agility, flexibility, strength, dexterity, speed and reflexes makes him quite physically able. Ironically, he often times loses physical contests if he takes part of them (actually, if shortly, racing with Maurice and Mort, would've easily been beaten by the rats in the hockey rink if they hadn't stepped on his feet) but then sometimes shows how fit he is, such as winning Capture The Flag with his team and a limbo contest, where he was able to keep his balance throughout his body and be parallel to the ground while walking forward with his toes. It is also shown (at least in Kaboom and Kabust) that he even knows how to swim! Although he has little (if any) combat training or experience, when motivated he is shown to arguably better than anyone. In Assault & Batteries, he was able to hold his own against Skipper and even defeat him (arguably), something that no other character has been able to do, not even the other penguins. He also defeated Eggy, something no other zoo animal could do, either. Julien is also able to use twin sticks to fight, similar to the martial art "Eskrima" (http://i.ytimg.com/vi/xeByoFFMxoQ/0.jpg). Despite that he is incredibly timid and doesn't like to fight, he only does so when angry or annoyed. Julien is also shown to be highly durable, surviving hits and falls that should damage him greatly. He likes to whistle. He is "pretty good" at it now, but he would like to become a professional whistler. Technically, he's a terrible whistler. Also, despite seeming very, very, very dumb making bad choices and misunderstanding simple phrases or words, it is occasionally proved that Julien can be quite bright. A good example is in Go Fish, where he was able to keep up with every step in Skipper's unbelievably complex plan. Another good example is in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, where he tricks Dr Blowhole into trusting him, while he secretly was on the right side all along (although he didn't tell the penguins that either). In Rock a Bye Birdie he knows how the mother penguins feed their babies by chewing the fish and spits in the babies mouth. However, he uses watermelon to feed Skipper (who got turn into a baby) instead of fish. Followers *Because he was king back in Madagascar, he has hundreds of lemur followers who obey and admire him. *Typically, he is served by Mort and Maurice who left Madagascar with him. *In Operation: Neighbor Swap, the bunnies became loyal to him. *In the episode Right Hand Man, Clemson, the new lemur who becomes his right-hand man intends to betray him and take over as king. Mort and Maurice are very loyal except on occasions. Some examples *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted -- Maurice smiles when he thinks Julien fell to his death, only to find out he survived much to his dismay. *Gone in a Flash -- Maurice getting tired of serving him and being brought back to the zoo and Julien admitting that he missed him. *Mort Unbound -- Mort growing huge by an invention and being tired of being bullied and bossed around, but then letting Julien use him to get stuff from the other zoo animals. Julien refusing to give Mort a single banana. When Mort was turned small, Julien admitted it was his fault to prevent big Private from beating him up. *Whispers and Coups -- Julien secretly spys on Maurice while Maurice is sneakily going around the zoo & believes that Maurice is planning a revolution against him while Mort is still loyal *Thumb Drive -- Maurice continues to refuse to come back to Julien throughout the episode & said he'd come back after a secret mission to raid a government lab stocked with weapons. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- pl:Król Julian Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Zoo Resident Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Movie characters Category:Primates Category:Protagonists Category:Series characters Category:Heroes Category:Friend Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Penguins of Madagascar